


Red

by Prince_Ash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DaveKat all the way, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soooo like, and um, but I hope YALL like it, davekat - Freeform, this is an odd one, um, yeeeeah, yus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red eyes, Red Veins, Red, the color of a burning house from far, far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaper 1

Dolorosa sat outside watching her two daughters play tag when the oldest stopped. "Mommy look!" She said as she pointed to a woman running. The woman stopped when she got to them. 

"Cathrin?" Dolorosa asked her old friend. "What is it?" 

"They found us." The girl said. 

"Where is-" 

"Gone... They got to him first..." 

"And the children?" The woman opened her arms to show a small child holding an infant. 

"Please, you must hide them and protect them." The woman begged, Dolorosa took the two children in her arms and nodded. The woman started to cry as she kissed the top of her children's heads and said soft goodbyes. She hugged Dolorosa and ran off. 

"Mommy who was that?" 

"A friend. Porrim, get your sister inside and stay there." Dolorosa said. The older girl took hold of her sister and they left to the safety of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Screw off Kanaya!" The angry girl hissed as she walked away. 

"Karkat get back here and put on this sweater!" The girl holding the sweater called after her. 

"I will not were that thing!" She yelled, 

"But I made it just for you! It's the first day of school! Why not? Just for a day!" 

"But look at that thing it's so girly it makes me wanna puke rainbows!" 

"Mother!" Kanaya screamed, Karkat's eyes widened. An older woman in a dark green dress walked in. 

"What is it?" She asked, 

"I worked three months on this sweater and Karkat will not wear it for the first day of school!!" 

"It's just for one day Karkat." Her mother said as she left. Karkat sighed, she snatched the sweater from Kanaya and left. She came back with it on. It was a baggy long dress sweater that was a nice jade green. But it wasn't finger tip length so knowing she would get in trouble she put on black leggings under it. 

"Oh that looks very nice!" Kanaya squealed happily, 

 

"Hey there babe." Called a voice, the older senior came up to Kankri. 

"Cronus. This is my older sister Porrim, my younger sister Kanaya, and the youngest Karkat."

"I know Porrim, I got classes with her. And I've met Kanaya but Karkat I've never met." 

"She just started." Kanaya said, 

"Ah freshmeat. Got it." Cronus laughed, Karkat glared at him in return. "Well we best get to class." Cronus said the word "class" as if he at implying something. Then he and Kankri left.

"Since when does Kankri hang out with pricks like that?" Karkat hissed, 

"Hi that's Kankri's friend Cronus Ampora." Kanaya said, 

"Wait. Ampora? As in Eridan?" Karkat asked, 

"Cronus is his older brother." Kanaya explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nice to meet you Karkat!" John said happily with a big smile.

"Just sit next to the ones with the biggest smile. You'll make friends instantly." 

That was the last thing Kanaya said to Karkat before she left for her home room. She walked into her home room to see an empty seat behind a blond boy that was sitting backwards and talking to the two beside the empty seat. The other two hade huge grins that almost made them look stupid. Karkat sighed and sat between the two boys. 

"Hi there!" Said one of them. He had short black hair and big glasses. "My names John!" 

"I'm Gamzee." Smiles a boy with super messy hair that looked like he was wearing pjs. 

"Sup, I'm Dave." Said the boy that sat in front of Karkat. He had strawberry blond hair and wore shades. 

"I'm Karkat." She said back to the three boys.

"Nice to meet you Karkat!" John said happily with a big smile. "Hey question! Where did you go for middle school? Cause I've never seen you before." 

"I went to Crocker's all girls middle. My sisters went there before me." 

"Sisters?" Dave asked, 

"Kanaya and Porrim." 

"I know Porrim, she's in a lot of classes with my older brother, Dirk." Dave explained, 

"Never heard of him." Karkat said rudely. 

"So if your sisters are Kanaya and Porrim the. Your older brother must be Kankri!" John said excitedly, 

"Oh wow, no I didn't know that." Karkat grumbled, 

"Pft whatever dude." John huffed, "But I've met Kankri before, a friend of mine's sister is a senior and hangs out with him and his friends." 

"How on earth did Kankri get friends? You must be mistaken." 

"I doubt it, I never forget a weird name like Kankri! And that is one weird name!" John laughed, Karkat glared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know for a girl your really flat."

Karkat threw off the green dress and on to the floor. "Never!!" She screamed, "Never again will I wear a dress!!" 

"Karkat put this on." Dolorosa said as she handed her a formal brown dress with puffy sleeves. 

"What?!" She hissed, 

"I have an important meeting with my boss. She's bringing her kids and I'm bringing mine. Now please Karkat." Karkat sighed and took the dress from her. 

 

Dave groaned at his sister. "I don't wanna go to this stupid meeting." 

"Dave! Mom needs us to make a good impression. Besides there will be a girl your age there." His twin sister Rose explained, but yet again he just groaned. He sighed knowing that he wouldn't get out of it.

 

Karkat and her family walked into Cracker Barrel. Her mother was greeted by a tall woman with blond hair. Behind her stood two girls and two boys. Though Karkat's eyes where else where. When her name was called she looked up to see.

"Oh crap." She mumbled at the sight of Dave Stoic Stare Strider. 

"Sup Kitkat." He smirked, 

"You two know each other?" Kanaya asked, 

"Yeah I know this moron." Karkat hissed, 

"Owch Kitkat ya make it sound like your unhappy to see me!" Dave said with mock hurt. The blond woman smiled. 

"Well it's nice to meet you all. My name is Lalonde Strider." She smiled, "these are my children, Dirk, my oldest, Roxy, my middle, then Rose and Dave the twins. That's when a lady came by to tell them that their sets were ready. 

Some how Karkat got stuck sitting in between Dave and Dirk. The others started up different conversations. Kanaya and Rose began to talk about fashion as Kankri, Roxy, Porrim, and Dirk started talking about teachers and classes. Dave gave his input once or twice. Then he looked over at Karkat, who at the moment was playing the game with colorful sticks. When Karkat felt Dave's eyes she looked over at him with a glare. 

""What do you want nook whiff!" She hissed, he gave her a questioning look.

"What's a nook whiff?" He asked, 

"If ya don't know don't ask stupid." Dave just shrugged at her and went back to the other two conversations. After a few minutes Dave looked back at Karkat.

"You know for a girl your really flat." Karkat's face turned a bright red in both embarrassment and in anger. 

In a low hiss she replied, "shut up right now." Her black eyes gave off great furry. Her glare sent a chill down Dave's spine. She then turned away and went back to her game.

Dave then gave a smirk and whispered, "ya know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were just a really cute guy." He chuckled, Karkat raised her fist ready to strike when a stronger grip took hold of it. Porrim let go and gave them both a "behave or die" glare. Dave rolled his eyes and Karkat went back to her game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well my mom wants us to be friends but seeing how your already failing to hide your lust for me we could always skip to the next base."

"This sucks." Karkat hissed,

"Calm down KK." Sollux replied,

"Yeah it's not all that bad." Nepeta added, 

"Yeah whatever. Look he's friends with a Makara!" 

"Who? Gamzee? But Gamzee wouldn't hurt a fly." Tavros said quietly, 

"Yeah, you know Karkat not all highbloods are bad." Aradia said patting his shoulder. "I mean look at Equius, he's moirails with a low middblood! But he's fine with it and so is his dad." 

"Again middblood." Karkat huffed. "Look guys, I'm glad your trying to make me feel better but it's just a matter of time before they find out." Just then an arm wrapped around Karkat's neck.

"Sup Kitkat." Dave smirked earning a chuckle or giggle for a few of the surrounding others. Karkat pushed his arm off. 

"What do you want strider?" She hissed, 

"Well my mom wants us to be friends but seeing how your already failing to hide your lust for me we could always skip to the next base." Karkat's face grew a whole new shade of red at that. 

"Screw you!" 

"Dang strider I didn't know you were so desperate that you'd go after her." Sollux chuckled earning a finger from Karkat. 

"Na I'm not desperate. I just have good taste in women. I can help you ya know." 

"I have great taste in women! Take AA for example." 

"Beginners luck." 

"Please I had my arm around girls before you knew it was Adem and Eve not Adem and Steve." Dave snickered along with Sollux. 

"You two know each other?" Karkat asked, 

"We went to the same middle school." Dave said, "what about you? How do you know bumble bee butt over here?" 

"Is it your job to make up the stupidest nicknames in the world?" Karkat hissed, 

"Yep." 

"We all knew each other since we were kids." Karkat said gesturing to Aradia, Sollux, Tavros, and Nepeta. 

"Cool." Then the bell rung signaling to get to class. They all said good bye and parted. Dave then wrapped an arm around Karkat's waste leading her to her next class. 

"What do you think your doing?" She asked a little pissed.

"Jut escorting my lady to class." He smirked.

"Thanks prick, but I don't need an escort." She hissed trying to pry his arm off her to no avail. 

"You may not need one but admit it, you like it." He chuckled in her ear. Her face grew a light red. As she mumbled/hissed a low "shut up" along with a few curses to spice it up. Earning only a chuckle from The boy holding her captive at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah her. I can't get her out of my head!!" Dave yelled making Roxy jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I have an idea for the end of this story XD but still workin on the middle lol BUT GUYS THE ENDING I HAVE IN PLAN IS GONNA KNOCK YO SOCKS OFF XD IT GONNA BE GOOOOOD XD hee hee I also am planing on an epilogue and what I like to call a question chapter where y'all ask any unanswered questions that I may have missed of if anything confused y'all I'll explain it in another chapter so it's kinda like an ask the author or whatever lol SO MANY PLOT TWISTS AGAIN XD

It had been a good two months since the first day of school. Karkat had grown closer with a lot more people she considered friends. Even some that where much older then her. She even grew closer to Dave. Not really much of a shock there. What was a shock was Thursday. But to know why we gotta go back a day. 

Dave paced the living room where Roxy was watching a Spanish soap opera. No subtitles but she thought it was interesting nun the less. 

"Dave stop gettin in the way of my opura." Roxy yelled making him stop and look over at her. "What's got yous all flustered?" 

"The kid!" He yelled, she paused her show and parted the seat beside her. Dave sat down. 

"Tell big Onii-San what's wrong." She smiled, 

"You know the lady that works with mom?" Roxy nodded, "yeah well you know her daughter?" 

"The one Rose is all overs?" 

"No the youngest one." 

"Oh yeah the grouchy one." 

"Yeah her. I can't get her out of my head!!" Dave yelled making Roxy jump. 

"Calm down David." Rose said as she walked in and sat on his other side. "It's quite obvious what's going on here." 

"It is?" They both asked. 

"Yes. Dave is in love with the girl." Dave stared at his sister for a moment and then put his head in his hands. 

"This is so uncool." He sighed, Roxy and Rose rolled their eyes. 

"Look Davey all yous gots ta do is whoow her an she shall be yours!" Roxy giggled, Dave gave her a glare. 

"Come now David it can't be that hard for you. I mean you are the "cool kid" correct?" Rose smirked earning her a glare as well. 

"Look Dave were here to help but all you have to do is tell her the truth!" Roxy smiled as she turned her show back on. With a sigh Dave got up and left to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short but the next chapter is gonna be the BIG PLOT TWISTER!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Piioniic, I have an assignment for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS A PG-13 MAKE OUT SEAN IN THIS CHAPTER HURHURHURHUR XD

This was it. Thursday. This was when Dave was gonna grow a par and talk to Karkat. Speaking of. 

Karkat was walking off the stairs into the hall for his next period when he was pulled by his arm into the small opening behind the stair case. She let out a loud gasp earning a shoosh from the one to grab her who turned out to be Dave. 

"What the hell Dave?!" She hissed in a low voice.

"I needed to talk to you."

"And you couldn't just go "hey Karkat I need to talk to you"?" 

"No way dude that's way to cliché!" 

"Oh whatever why do you want." 

"Well see, we are really close friends-"

"Since when?" Karkat hissed interrupting Dave. 

"Well, I think we are a lot alike-"

"No we're not." 

"Yeah but see, your, well, it's like your the Kermit to my Mis Piggy!" 

"Dave what the hell are you talking about?!" 

"I just- I- GAH!! Forget it!" He yelled before he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss. At first Karkat's eyes were wide but before Dave could let go she put her hands in his hair an kissed back. This wasn't not the first time Dave had ever kissed a girl but it was the first time he had gotten so aroused by a first kiss in a relationship. Dave, curious, put his hands on her hips an moved up slowly. He was 15 damnit. It was time for him to touch a boob for god sakes. It was when his hand reached it's destination that he realised three things. 

1\. No bra   
2\. No boobs   
3\. Not a girl   
.  
.  
.  
SHIT 

Dave practically pushed Karkat off him making the other stumble into the wall. Karkat was about to yell when he realised why Dave had pushed him. 

"What the- your a guy?" Dave asked stepping back. 

"Yes, but I can explain!" 

"I'm listening." 

"I-" Karkat stopped himself what was he suppose to say?! "I... Look I could but I can't. Look you just have to trust me!" 

"How can I?! You faked your own gender for all I know you could be some creepy cross dressing pervert!" Karkat could only remain silent. Dave just turned and left. Karkat felt the tears spilling out of his eyes. 

 

"I swear Cronus! Her tears were this bright red! Brighter then any Aries troll I've ever met." Meenah paused as she listened to her friends on the other side. "I think her name was like car cat or something..." 

"Piioniic, I have an assignment for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO GET SOME TISSUS HUNNYS CAUSE YALLS GONNA NEEDS EM!!! >XD

"I said such horrible things." Dave mumbled into his hands where his head rested or well hid more like. He was balled up on the couch Roxy and Rose beside him. 

"Wells think bout it this way! Maybe he was tellins the truth! Maybe he is hidin from somethins like one of them identity thingys that hide ya in plan sight!" Roxy smiled, 

"I highly doubt it Roxy." Rose smiled, "either way, Dave if you feel so strongly about him you should make up with her-him." Rose finished. 

 

"Sollux, you and your brother go to bed ok? I have work to do." Piioniic said not looking at his sons. 

"Dad." Sollux said, he was smart enough to know what was really going on. "Don't." 

"I have to." 

"No you don't! Dad! You were the leader on the reb-" 

"Enough! Go to bed now Sollux!" 

"Whatever." 

"Do not speak to your father that way!" 

"What father all I see is a man that has no idea what's right and what wrong." Sollux said turning his back. That's when his older brother, Mituna, who, honestly, had no idea what was going on, again, ran up to Piioniic and hugged him tightly. 

"B-bye dad. Th-thee you um later! B-be thafe!" He smiled, Piioniic smiled at Mituna and then left. "Y-your not g-gonna thay b-bye to dad?" 

"No Mituna, I'm not." Sollux sighed, "let's just go to bed." He said helping his older brother back into their room. 

 

"Ello ma'am! My names Jake! I came by to see if my friend Karkat was alright. I heard from my sister today that he left school crying."

"Oh, yes, well, she's up in her room and won't come down. But thank you so much for coming over. I'm glad she has friends like you." Dolorosa smiled at the foreign sounding boy in front of her. 

"Oh hello Jake." Porrim smiled from behind her mom. "Come on in, Dirk and Rose are coming over to study with me and Kanaya." 

"Dirk?" Jake blushed, "oh um, sure! Um I mean, if that's alright with you ma'am." 

"Of course it is." Dolorosa smiled letting Jake in. 

 

"Come on Rose it's time to go to your girlfriends house." Dirk said as he walked in on her and Dave watching Roxy channel surf and make stupid commentary on each channel. 

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Rose blushed, 

"Yet." Dave and Roxy said at the same time smirking. Rose rolled her eyes. Then they left. It was at lest ten minutes after when a channel caught Dave's eyes. "Roxy go back." He said, she shrugged and turned back to the news. 

"Braking news! A house caught on fire in the down town area!" Said the lady showing live video of the house. Dave jumped to his feet. 

"That's Karkat's house!" He screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS BITCH IS ON FIIIIIIREEEEEE!!!!

"Hey are you guys all ok?" Dave asked as he ran up to the group of teens. Jake was clinging to Dirk with a shock blanket wrapped around him. Rose was in Kanaya's arms. Jane who had come after finding out came up to Roxy and held her close. Cronus who had come over to study was petting Kankri's hair trying to calm him down. Porrim was helping Cronus calm Kankri down. 

"Where's Karkat?" Dave asked frantically, Kanaya looked around. 

"Mother is not out yet either!" She said worriedly. With out another word Dave ran into the flaming house. A fire man tried to stop him but to no avail. He then heard Karkat's voice screaming for help. 

"Karkat! Are you in there?!" Dave yelled banging on a closed door. 

"Dave?! Help me please!" He called, that's when Dave saw what was keeping the door from opening. He almost threw up. But he held it back and slammed into the door making it brake and fall down. That's when he saw Karkat. His eyes looked like they were bleeding. Dave picked up the smaller boy in his arms and held him tightly.

"Karkat I need you to close your eyes ok? Whatever you do don't look." Karkat wanted to do as he said but like they all say. Curiosity killed the kat. Karkat then saw it. His mothers burning corpse under a huge plank of wood. Then an image flashed in front of his eyes. It was a man. He was tied to a pole. An arrow in his chest. Cancer sign cuffs around his wrists. His body in flames. Karkat then began to scream and pull Dave closer. Dave proceeded to run faster. Weaving in and out around the flames and falling wood. When they finally got out Dave ran to his siblings and friends. Karkat had stopped screaming but he was shaking from crying so much. Dave's heart practically broke at the sight. Jake then took of the blanket and put it on Karkat's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm only saying this so y'all don't get confused the only people that know Karkat's really a boy is Kanaya, Porrim, Kankri, Sollux, Dave, Rose, and Roxy.


End file.
